Ipod Challenge Dragon Ball Z
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Un viaje de 7 horas, el reproductor en aleatorio, 10 historias cortas basadas en las canciones. Parejas Dragon Ball Z


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos están reservados por Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Viajando en camión para ver a mis amigas escritoras... el reproductor en modo aleatorio... 10 historias cortas... este es el resultado.

* * *

 **Ipod Challenge Dragon Ball Z**

 _ **Attention-**_ _ **Charlie Puth**_

 _Bulma x Vegeta_

Me gritas, me sigues con la mirada y demandas atención… te paseas por mi casa con tu maldito y sexy cuerpo; luego me besas y cuando quiero hablar acerca de esto comienzas a seducirme. Estoy cayendo como loca en tus brazos y no puedo evitarlo.

Te haces el interesante y me regalas miradas con tu cejo fruncido. Sé que eres un asesino, sé que no es lo mejor… sé que no me amas y que solo quieres mi atención, pero eres tan malditamente sensual que sólo quiero tenerte para mi...

Aunque sólo busques esto...

* * *

 _ **She will be loved-**_ _ **Maroon 5**_

 _Goku x Milk_

La observo mientras duerme pasiva en la cama que compartimos. Me parece un ángel y no la fiera que en realidad es cuando sus ojos están abiertos…

Una vez más he regresado a nuestra casa y como en tantas ocasiones pronto volveré a irme. Sé que ella me entiende, aunque se enoje de forma descomunal conmigo. Con los años he aprendido a que funcionamos de esta forma. Sin embargo, me siento un poco culpable de que nuestra vida sea así; siento dejarla sola con nuestros hijos y la verdad es que no quisiera pasar otro día sin ella, pero en la distancia y en la batalla sé que la tengo y sé que nos amamos y así será siempre. Tengo un gran deber y eso recae en ella, pero al ser el saiyajin más fuerte de la tierra no podía tener a otra mujer tan fuerte a mi lado, cómo Milk. Ella es una guerrera también y la admiro por la fortaleza de aguantar y esperarme.

Y aunque tenga que decir adiós nuevamente ambos sabemos que todo va a estar bien.

* * *

 _ **How deep is your love-**_ _ **Bee Gees**_

 _Vegeta x Bulma_

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que terminaría pasando mi vida al lado de ti seguramente lo hubiera matado y si hubiera descubierto en lo que me convertiría gracias a ti, me hubiera reído… pero hoy con dos hijos y contigo despertando a mi lado, sin conquistar planetas sin pretender ser un príncipe puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz y que este cambio es por ti y por nuestra familia. Quizás no pude verlo con Trunks pero ahora con Bura sé que quiero ser un buen padre. Me has aguantado todo y nunca te has ido de mí. Eres fuerte, valiente, inteligente y condenadamente hermosa. Sé que no te digo este tipo de cosas y no las esperas, pero lo sabes, porque nadie me conoce mejor que tú que has pasado todo de todo conmigo. Sé cuánto me amas… puedo sentirlo todo el tiempo y sé que sabes de igual forma, cuánto te amo yo.

* * *

 _ **Won't home without you-**_ _ **Maroon 5**_

 _Krilin x #18_

Todos me creyeron un loco cuando le pedí a Shen Long que desactivara el explosivo que habitaba en ti. Creyeron que me había desquiciado, lo pude ver en sus caras, sin embargo, algo en el fondo hizo darme cuenta que no eras mala y que detrás de esa programación de asesina había bondad. Sabía que lo que hacías era porque ese científico loco te obligó y poco a poco fui conociéndote y enamorándome de ti. Así que no iba a dejarte ahí sola. Yo te protegería por siempre si me dejabas y eso hiciste: Comenzaste a confiar en mí y me diste una oportunidad. Poco después compartiste conmigo tu casa y tu vida y no puedo ser más feliz porque aquel día en que tomé la decisión de salvarte fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

* * *

 _ **Rock Bottom-**_ _ **Hailee Steinfeld ft. DNCE**_

 _Bulma x Yamcha_

Te grito y me contestas. Te reclamo por tus "amiguitas" y por tus salidas extrañas; te ofendes me llamas loca y más tarde me pides perdón, me traes rosas y hasta una serenata.

Estoy harta de esto y se sentirme así, pero hemos vivido tantas cosas a las que me aferro… estoy siendo una estúpida y una tonta. Ya no tienes descaro en engañarme con otras, ni si quiera lo tratas de disimular. Te escabulles nada más me doy la vuelta… pero tampoco quieres soltarme.

Representante ese primer amor y mi mejor anhelo de adolescente, pero hemos crecido, nos hemos vuelto adultos y parece que la vida nos dice que no estamos hechos para estar juntos y sin embargo siempre regresamos por más a los brazos del otro...

No puedo seguir con esta adicción de ti que me mata. No quiero esto...

Yo te grito y tú me reclamas. Y ahora estas celoso de aquel saiyajin misterioso al que he invitado a quedarse a vivir en mí casa…

* * *

 _ **Can't help falling in love with you-**_ _ **Elvis Presley**_

 _Videl x Gohan_

Tu sonrisa me hace temblar. Tu cercanía me da nervios. Tus modales me atraen...  
Tu bondad me encanta. Tú voz me hace sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo…

Me siento arrastrada por una corriente y aunque opongo resistencia y aunque te ataco con sarcasmo y mi mal humor no puedo evitar ni por un minuto, enamorarme perdidamente de ti.

* * *

 _ **Black-**_ _ **Pearl Jam**_

 _Trunks x Mai_

Vi tu cuerpo caer al suelo debido al ataque de Black. Estabas inerte y mi furia se desató. Quería matarlo ahí mismo, pero sabía que no tenía el poder, además de que te había hecho la promesa de sobrevivir e ir al pasado en busca de ayuda.

Hui de ahí y me sentí un vil cobarde… un desgraciado y un inútil por no poder protegerte y salir corriendo. Siento tanto no haber tenido la oportunidad de confesarte lo que sentía, pues la lucha nos mantenía al margen. Estúpidamente siempre pensé que cuando ganáramos te lo diría, pero ahora ya no podré hacerlo. Todo mi mundo se oscureció cuando sentí que tu vida se me iba de las manos. Toda la impotencia de perder a todos: a mi padre cuando era un bebé, a mi maestro Gohan… a mi madre, a ti… no merezco llamarme saiyajin, no merezco vivir cuando todos han muerto dejándome atrás, cuando tú te has ido…

Me pregunto una y otra vez ¿porqué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué nunca más podré volver a verte? ¿Por qué mi destino tuvo que ser así?

* * *

 _ **Lady in red-**_ _ **Chris de Bourg**_

 _Vegeta x Bulma_

Dijiste que era nuestro aniversario y me citaste en este elegante sitio. En primer lugar ni siquiera sé qué estamos celebrando porque no tenemos una unión más que nuestra mera decisión y no estoy seguro del día en que la tomamos. Me negué y rezongué en un principio, pero lograste convencerme como siempre, e incluso sacaste mi esmoquin para que lo usara…

Llegué puntual y esperé en la barra del lugar hasta que te vi entrar con aquel vestido rojo de infarto. Te acercaste a mí con una sonrisa de felicidad al verme. Tomé lo que restaba de mi trago y de pronto una canción suave comenzó a sonar… ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, pero te jalé a la pista del lugar y comenzamos a dar vueltas, uno en los brazos del otro.

Bailabas conmigo… tu mejilla en la mía. Cerrabas los ojos y mantenías tu sonrisa y me permití que me contagiaras también. No sé si este sea el día exacto, pero ¿por qué no celebrar que llevamos una vida juntos casi perfecta? ¿Por qué no celebrar un año más de esta impensable decisión?

\- Gracias por venir -susurraste a mi oído como leyendo mis pensamientos acerca de mi negativa a hacer este tipo de cosas.

Deslicé entonces mi nariz para juntarla con la tuya y luego depositar un beso en tus labios rojos que me enloquecen…

\- Gracias a ti.

* * *

 _ **All by myself-**_ _ **Celine Dion**_

 _Yamcha x Bulma._

Tuvieron que pasar años para que yo pudiera darme cuenta…

Estamos en medio de este tonto partido de béisbol en donde por alguna estúpida razón que no entiendo en este momento, quiero lucirme, quiero que me veas. Me animas desde la banca y paso desapercibida la mirada seria de Vegeta. No me importa, estoy feliz de que me veas jugar y sacar a flote mis habilidades. De pronto me llega el loco pensamiento de que te ves tan hermosa aun, más que cuando te conocí.

Hago mis jugadas, pero nada sale bien y el juego termina.

Cuando estoy decidido a ir a tu encuentro para saludarte y cruzar palabra, veo a lo lejos que te acercas a tu esposo y ambos se sonríen. La verdad es que desde que supe que habías iniciado algo con él, deseé en el fondo que no resultara, que él te dejara o te hiciera tanto daño que terminaras regresando a mí. Pero nada de eso sucedió, pese a que yo lo creía un monstruo, tú lo hiciste cambiar. Los sigo con la mirada y me doy cuenta que nunca lo había visto sonreír de esa forma. Algo en mi interior se quiebra de nuevo al verlos caminar hombro a hombro y yo sé que ha sido mi culpa… todo por mi culpa.

* * *

 _ **Wish you where here-**_ _ **Pink Floyd**_

 _Mirai Bulma x Vegeta._

Me haces falta desde hace tantos años…

Trunks ha regresado del pasado y me ha dicho que somos felices ahí, que pudo ver enseguida nuestra complicidad y pudo entender por qué te escogí para ser su padre.

Él siempre me preguntaba por ti, ya que corrían rumores de que habías sido un asesino y yo, debido al dolor de tu pérdida, no hablaba mucho de ti... sólo le decía que yo sabía quién eras en realidad y al parecer, en cualquier línea temporal en la que nos encontremos, eso sigue siendo verdad.

Sólo yo sabía toda la bondad que habitaba en ti... sólo conmigo mostrabas tu propio ser sin miedo. Cómo te extraño Vegeta. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerte muchos años a mi lado para criar juntos a nuestro hijo… para que lo entrenaras y lo vieras volverse un hombre de bien. Pero me alegra saber que en el pasado aún seguimos juntos y enamorados… incluso Trunks me ha traído una fotografía que mi yo del pasado le obsequió y debo decir que lucimos tan felices los tres que no puedo dejar de pensar que esa era la vida que nos deparaba…

Vegeta... cuánto me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…

* * *

Hola a tod s! Espero que todos estén muy bien! Ya casi finalizando el año! Debo decirles que empiezo a pensar que soy como los youtubers y que cada que me quedo sin ideas hago este tipo de retos en vez de actualizar jajaja, pero lo que pasa es que cada que he hecho los retos ipod me encuentro viajando (ya con este tengo 3, el de Saint Seiya que tiene 2 partes, el de Hey Arnold y este :P), y pues la inspiración llega porque me chuto como 7 horas en camión para ir a ver a mis adoradas amigas escritoras, y como me voy escuchando música porque casi siempre las películas que ponen son un fiasco, pues temrino por inspirarme con historias cortas que cada canción me hace pensar. La verdad octubre, noviembre y diciembre están siendo unos meses super ocupados entre fiestas, compromisos, eventos y mi trabajo y mi trabajo-hobbie. Apenas estoy regresando a la normalidad, espeor actualizar lo que debo muy pronto.

De mientras, espero que estas historias cortas les hayan gustado. Mi favorita favorita favorita es la de Lady in red 3 amé, amé AMÉ escribirla! Me llegó de golpe el panorama de la canción y me enamoré del resultado. Espero que no les hayan sonado tan repetitivas las historias y cuéntenme cuál les gustó mas. Tambien estoy por ponerme al corriente con todos los reviews que debo... gracias a deus que aun me llegan uno o dos, porque ya casi no :( dijera mi amiga Sakura-Ofiuco, cuenta la leyenda que antes era una escrtora respetada y recibía reviews en mis historias... pero una tiene la culpa por no actualizar así que lo acepto.

Recuerden que puedne seguirme en mi fanpage de FB Princesa Saiyajin ( Princesa-Saiyajin-856096327753053/) estuve de vacas y ocupada y casi no he subido nada pero nuevamente la voy a retomar, y pueden seguirnos en nuestra página de face de SAINT SEIYA UNION FANFICKERA ( SaintSeiyaUnionFanfickera/) donde esttoy con mis amigas escritoras.

Nos leemos pronto mis bellos animalitos del bosque. Buen inicio de semana!

 **Princesa Saiyajin.**


End file.
